A Knights Pain In His Past
by Fujin
Summary: Seifer grew up to be known across the world. But what many people didn't know was that he grew up unloved, motherless, abused, but with a dream. Please R


****************************************************************************** DISCLAIMER:  
  
Well, I will say, as do almost every other fan fic, it that I don't own Final Fantasy 8, I don't own the Seifer Almasy Character, all that I basically own is this fic. nothing else! So don't bother in suing. And I did write this fic!!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
A Knights Pain in his Past  
  
Twelve years before anything happened. Before the sorceress took hold of his soul. Before he knew true embrassment and shame. Before his life went astray, Seifer lived a life like any normal 5 year old should. He had a dream to be a proud knight in his head, saving damsels in distress, protecting sorceress and witch alike, being known and feared throughout the land, and keep a sacred rank as a true hero should. His soft innocent baby blue eyes would light up whenever he read stories of such hero's, and reading these stories he spent alot of his days doing. seifer lay belly down upon the Moomba embroidered rug and had his stubby childish fingers upon a page of a book. His gaze was at the valiant knight in the picture of his fairy tale and the look of adventure was upon his tiny face. Humming slightly a tune he had made for himself when he futurely would be a knight, he read what little words he could of the book. He now peered over to a tiny picture frame upon his make-shift of a dresser. A beuatiful women with long lavish blonde hair and ice blue eyes wearing a sorceress outfit was in this picture......his mother. Seifer frowned at the picture only to be once again reminded of his mother's slow painful death from Anti-sorceress hunters.  
  
Upon going back to reading his tale he heard a large crash of equipment around his houses' front door that was just down the hall. Seifer slammed the book closed as his eyes widened in slight fear.. "Boy!!! Dumb Fuck!! Where th' hell you be at??!!", was his father's loving call for him. Moving quickly too hide the book incase his father came bounding in, Seifer made a dash for under his bead. Too late. A tall, obeist, unshaven, man toar through Seifer's bedroom door and laid eyes on the infant. "What the hell you reading??!! Didn't ya hear me screaming for ya?" He stepped closer to Seifer. "Yes Papa, I was reading and umm..." Seifer's innocent eyes now had a look of despair and hurt in them as he grasped tightly to the book of his dreams. He backed into his red cross blanket on his bed and shuddered. "READING?? What's a dumb shit like you reading for?" Seifer's father picked up the book and turned to the page Seifer had recently been reading. The man looked at the knight and then over to Seifer's small cowering self. The fat man could not hold in his giddy anymore than a few seconds and burst into laughing. "YOU!! You think you can become a knight???? Knight's are fairy tales and time spent foolishly!. No son of mine will become one, YOU HERE ME!!??? If you do, you can seal your death wish with it."  
  
His father approached closer and sent a quick whack across Seifer's tiny skull with the book. He kneeled down as if he were an abused dog and nodded slowly to his father. "Yes sir,..I..I..will never become a knight." He made a slight face due to the disliking of the word "sir". He refused to give in to the tears and had thought his father's daily abuse had stopped. "No boy of mine is gonna get his ass beat by a lowely Esthar scum kid.Your gonna train boy, and train till yer lil ass can't move." Seifer nodded and hid his face not to show his father the tears that weld up in his eyes. Seifer headed to the door of his room but was held back by his father holding his book in front of him. Tackt looked down and ran his fingers through Seifer's sun golden hair. A light smirk filled his face as he allowed Seifer to take his book back. Seifer was seemingly forced to look up at his dad and within that second a sharp kick was given to his ass. "GET GOIN!!" Seifer ran to the weapon room and took a small dagger from a glass case. His right hand took hold of it and he kept it tightly to his side as he walked out to his mother's flower fields. He didn't care now. Seifer's once proud face broke into a red mesh mixed with tears and sobs. He attacked a manqquin and mixed fire attacks with his normal attacks. His sobbing slowed as he felt energy swim through his veins with every attack he caused. His attack at the manqquin's throat was clearly evident but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a slight rustling behind him.  
  
He timidly faced the direction of the noise and stared at an emptyness of sunflowers... "Who's there? Show yourself?" A small procelin figure girl stepped out, accept this girl was alive. She had midnight moon silver hair that was well kept, well formed childish lips, baby blue uniform top, jet black pants, she walked barefoot, and for some strange reason, wore a patch above her one eye. She looked to him with firey red eyes and smiled slightly. As if upset she replied, "GOOD AFTERNOON!!" She waved and revealed a factory metal crafted shuriken that instantly made Seifer jealous. Seifer made a slight face to her attitude. "Who are you?", he said while tilting his head a bit to comprehend the situation. "FUJIN!!" , she answered. Seifer placed a now gloved hand upon his attempt for a knight's shirt and closed his eyes as if proud. " I'm the future knight Seifer, sorry to say but I don't have a last name yet, my father won't accept anything for me. But when I leave this place and travel the world, I will have a grand name." "IMPRISONED HERE??" she said to him and couldn't help but giggle at the future knight gig. "Why are you screaming, why are you saying weird words, and I don't know what impwisondd means." he said with a sneer. " because I want too *she stopped with the weird tone*....what are you doing???" "I'm training, now leave me alone Fuuujin" he went back to attacking the dummy.  
  
"Scorpion attitude" was all she could state. She walked to seifer and like lightning she kicked thedagger from Seifer's hold. "Heeey!!" he said in a pissed state and balled his fists up at her. "UNPREPARED!!" She dodged down and kicked his feet out from under him and sent him face first into a pile of dry dirt, thusly he inhaled a lung full of it. He coughed unearthly and turned onto his back to face Fujin. "Your mean!!" He grabbed his dagger and rolled out of Fujin's path. He kneeled at inspected his dirt tattered knight' shirt and shot his gaze back at her. Fujin crosses her arms behind her back and couldn't help but laugh at Seifer.Fujin latched her shuriken, still in hand, to her leather belt and helped Seifer to his feet. "Your not quick in self-defense." Seifer nodded as Fujin caught Seifer's first actual smile. They trained all that night until Seifer was summoned upon. Every afternoon they did this and trained each other, as well as got to know one another as if brother and sister. Fujin brought a friend to train with them one day. He was tall, muscualar, of dark complextion, and abnormal for his age. His name was Raijin. All this boy ever wore, were baggy pants and nothing else. Fujin and Seifer would have their fun torturing Raijin, but eventually they become best of friends as well.  
  
The trio sat on a giant rock near the beaches as Seifer read his stories of heroic knights to the other two. " I never knew people could be so, kool like that, ya know?" Raijin said about each story. while Fujin just thought of how day by day Seifer was forming into the knights of the story. Raijin stretched and yawned as the three watched the sun sleep into the waters. "You know what guyz?" Seifer said while holding his book to his chest and looking to the two. Fujin and Raijin looked to him "I think we should be, like a posse or sumthin'. So we can always be good friends." Fujin nodded to Seifer and smiled at Raijin who was now vast asleep. She thought to herself...."We will always be a posse, and I will make it my business to make your knight dream come true Seifer." The sky got dark and with a clasp of thunder, it began to rain. Fujin whacked Raijin as if the storm was all his fault. "What did I do, you know?" he whined and held his pained injury. The Posse ran home as they met Tackt, who was in a very pissed mood and willing to take it out on Seifer. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?? I BEEN LOOKIN FOR YA ALL DAMN NIGHT AND WHAT YOU BEEN DOIN?" He stared sharply at Fujin and Raijin is dissproval. He took Seifer by his hair and rammed his face into the doorways wooden frame. "STOP!!!",pleaded Fujin as she and Raijin attempted to stop his father's brutality. "You kids get your sorry asses home. Seifer won't be out for some time" He dragged the boy in by the throat and locked the door. He marched into Seifer's room and threw him into the bed. Seifer landed with a THUD and rocked the bed partially backwards. Emeditly he snatched Seifer's story book and taking out a lighter, lit it ablaze. "NOOO!!!" Seifer darted into his father but was beaten unconcious.  
  
That night, a visitor broke into Seifer's cozy lil home. She was a tall well built woman, who wore the same dress as in Seifer's one picture. She had a bright cackatrice feathered design along the rim of her red velvet dress. Her tatooed face shown within the moonlight through the windows, and her once blonde lavish hair, was a silver in color. A set of demonic fingers/claws took hold of the door to Tackt's bedroom as the door creeked open. Seifer's Dad sprung awake and awwed at the site of this person. Within millisconds of being spotted she lit her hand up with fire and launched it at the man. His entire flesh took to the fire, feeding it's flames of pain. The man couldn't recist but to let out a blood curdling scream as he slowely died off. The sorceress smiled at the dead body as she turned to face her child. He held a sword about half his height and pointed it at her. She brought her hand up to her mouth and shushed the boy as if telling him, all is alright. But upon seeing behind her his dead father, Seifer proceeded to attemp attacking her. She cought the blades between her fingers and cast stop upon him. "You may not remember me little one, but you will futurely" She walked up beside him, as Seifer smelled her fragrance. The stop wore off but he stood still as if he was under it. How could his mother still be alive after so long?  
  
That night after, Seifer was sent to an orphanage. He met many new children there, but continuesly trained and hung out with his old friends Fujin and Raijin. He found a younger blonde boy who was worth picking on called Zell, two best friends called Quisty and Sephie. A trouble maker named Irvy, and last but not least, Squall, but he didn't talk to anyone but the caretaker, Ellie. The new made mother of his whome every one called Matron, walked into Seifer's room. Few things were here that Seifer had from his home. He lay on his cross bed covers and stared up at the ceiling. Why had life treated him like crap? Is a knight supposed to go through this torment? Matron knocked upon the door and entered the room with a metal box to her side. She smiled warmly as she looked at Seifer and held out the metal elongated box. "This was left for you from your father, Seifer." She laid it upon his bed and exited the room while Fujin entered to see what Seifer had received. Seifer opened the box slowely, expecting something to come out and kill him, knowing it was from his father. But when he opened the box, his mouth dropped open. Laying on top of everything, there was a grey wolf colored trench coat that had red crosses in the arm side, metal shoulder plating, and made of perfectional materials. Below that was a legendary gunblade with the words "Hyperion" dug into it. Below all of this was a letter from his father.......  
  
  
  
"Dear Seifer........  
  
if your reading this, then I am dead. I apologize for all the inconveniances I have troubled you with and I wish I could have been a better father. I encourage you to take up on your dream of becoming a Knight. Here are some things you will require to become one and right underneath this letter you will find a scholarship to Balamb Garden to become a future SeeD. Take care my child, and may the best come to you."  
  
Love, Your Papa  
  
Seifer sat there all night crying from joy and pain. But looking up determined, he now knew his future destiny as a knight...................  
  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
